


i've waited my whole life (paper rings)

by embracedself



Series: SuperCorp [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Flashmobs, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Marriage Proposal, Song Lyrics, Song: Paper Rings (Taylor Swift), i loved her first by heartland, she keeps me warm by mary lambert, song list (in order of appearance):, stand by you by rachel platten, waiting for superman by daughtry, we are family by the sisters sludge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: Lena has a surprise for Kara--- not involving food, much to everyone's surprise.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	i've waited my whole life (paper rings)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u @trixicbean for beta reading this ish
> 
> they are brilliant and a boost to my ever-inflating ego ;))))
> 
> ily averyyyyyyyy <3

Lena had planned it out. Every last detail, every bit of choreography. She knew when she would be blindfolding her girlfriend to lead her to the surprise, and when she would let Kara take off the blindfold. She had the songs organized, listed in a way that would make sense even to the strangers they would be walking by and dancing around. All that was left was to convince her girlfriend to get out of the house.

“Kara, darling? Do you mind going on a drive with me?” she asked hopefully.

“Sure, babe. Where are we going?” Kara asked warmly, standing up from the couch and moving to go to Lena’s side, wrapping a warm scarf around Lena’s neck. The leaves were just starting to fall, and it was bound to be chilly outside.

“You’ll see.” Lena promised. “It’s a surprise.” She shrugged, turning away purposefully to hide the smile on her face. It was so bright it could have outdone the very sun itself.

“Alright then. I’m with you.” Kara nodded, taking Lena’s hand and letting the Luthor lead her away from the apartment.

When Kara was met with the pickup truck from Midvale rather than Lena’s regular driver, Frank, she was very surprised to say the least. “Is Eliza here?” She asked excitedly as she turned to face Lena.

Lena who was now holding a blindfold. “It’s a surprise, Miss Danvers. I’m not telling you anything.” Lena reminded her.

“Well then, Miss Luthor. I insist on this surprise getting started right now!” Kara grinned, sliding herself up on the trunk of the truck where Lena had indicated she should sit. She put on the blindfold next.

“Alright, let’s get this surprise started.” Lena stated as she started the engine to the truck, her eyes fluttering for a second before she began to drive. She was nervous, and she knew Kara would be able to tell (stupid super-hearing).

Kara got situated in the back of the truck when she heard the beginnings of a song performed on a piano. Alex’s voice rang out against the silence of the drive.

_“She's watching the taxi driver  
He pulls away  
She's been  
Locked up inside her apartment  
A hundred days  
She says  
Yeah, she's still coming  
Just a little bit late  
She got stuck at the laundromat  
Washing her cape.”_

Kara whined aloud. “Lena, can I take the blindfold off yet?” she complained. “Also, what is that? Is that Alex singing?” she raised a masked eyebrow.

_“She's talking to angels  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Supergirl to pick her up  
In her arms  
Yeah  
In her arms  
Yeah  
And waiting for Supergirl...” _

“Go ahead darling. You’ll want to see this.” Lena agreed. “I just needed the extra suspense for a while.”

“Of course you did, Miss Luthor.” Kara snarked playfully as she took off the blindfold. “Alex!” She shouted when she saw her sister. Alex kept singing, though she smiled widely and waved.

_“She says  
If life was a movie  
Then it wouldn't end like this  
Left without a kiss  
Still she smiles  
Oh the way she smiles  
Yeah….”_

The music of the piano slowly faded away as Alex began to spin, the song fading away dancing to another tune when Winn and Nia showed up. The new song was one familiar to Kara, and she began to sing along.

_“We are family! I got all my sisters with me  
We are family! Get up everybody, and sing!  
We are family! I got all my sisters with me  
We are family! Get up everybody and sing!” _

Winn began to sing in a deeper tone as he sang a solo for the next part, dancing.

_“Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
(And) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie!”_

He did some sort of dance move that could only be described as worrisome. Kara worried for a second that he was having a seizure, and she snorted at the thought.

Nia z-snapped her way to the center of the trio. She then began to sing.

_“(We) no, we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong, oh no  
This is our family jewel!”_

As Nia, Alex and Winn shuffled to the back, Eliza and J’onn appeared in the front. J’onn began to sing in a deep, rumbly voice first.

_“Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way….”_

Eliza paused, taking a moment to gather herself as if preparing for something meaningful. Kara wondered why everyone had decided to sing to her today, but then, she decided it was so cool she wasn’t gonna question it further.

_“How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to?  
And tucked into bed all those nights?  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time…._

The two of them began to sing in unison, as Kara wiped at her eyes furiously when tears began to fall.

_“But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a parent runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first….”_

Kara regained her composure as much as she could until she saw the group urging Eliza and J’onn to blend into it, slowly swaying to a soft tune. Maggie came up from the side of the pickup truck.

_“What's your middle name?  
Do you hate your job?  
Do you fall in love too easily?  
What's your favorite word?  
Do you like kissing girls?  
Can I call you baby?  
Yeah, yeah….”_

Kara grinned, laughing now as she recalled the famous phrase that Alex and Maggie shared. ‘We should kiss the girls we want to kiss.’ Whatever was going on, this was a good song for Maggie to sing.

_“And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm….”_

As her song began to fade out, the rest of the group began to chant. “Love is patient, love is kind.” a few times, signaling the end of the song.

Kara let out a squeal when she saw two familiar faces come from the other side of the pickup truck.

Sam Arias started.

_“'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we're breaking down  
We can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven  
I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you!”_

Then Lucy Lane chimed in.

_”I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine  
And I'll be your arms I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise  
Well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees 'cause I—“_

The group began to loop their hands and arms around each other, encircling the pickup truck much to Kara’s delight, as they sang the last lines of that song.

_“Even if we can't find heaven (Hey)  
I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven  
I'll walk through hell with you  
Love you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love you're not alone  
Oh, I'm gonna stand by you!!!” _

Kara then began to cry as the group separated to reveal her biological mother, Alura. The guild leader began to sing a soft tune, one that Kara vaguely remembered from Krypton. It hit her at the end of it, what it was. A marriage ritual. She remembered from Clark and Lois’ wedding.

“Mum? Guys?” The truck had stopped somewhere along the road, and Kara wasn’t sure when. The trip was getting bizarre now, and all Kara wanted was for Lena to get over there and explain things.

“What’s going on…?” Kara trailed off as another, slow and acoustic tune began to play.

 _“The moon is high  
Like your friends were the night that we first met  
Went home and tried to stalk you on the internet  
Now I've read all of the books beside your bed  
The wine is cold  
Like the shoulder that I gave you in the street  
Cat and mouse for a month or two or three  
Now I wake up in the night and watch you breathe.” _  
The voice was clear. Obvious as to who it was, but Kara still wasn’t sure she believed it.

“Lee?”

_”I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings  
Uh huh, that's right  
Darling, you're the one I want, and  
I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this  
Uh huh, that's right  
Darling, you're the one I want  
In paper rings in picture frames in dirty dreams  
Oh, you're the one I want…!”_

Sure enough, there Lena was. Slowly approaching Kara as the crowd separated. Lena was wearing a beautiful tuxedo, dark red velvet. Kara’s immediate reaction was how much she wanted to take it off of her girlfriend.

_“I want to drive away with you  
I want your complications too  
I want your dreary Mondays  
Wrap your arms around me, babygirl  
I want to drive away with you  
I want your complications too  
I want your dreary Mondays  
Wrap your arms around me, babygirl  
Uh huh.”_

Kara was in disbelief, wondering what the absolute _fluff_ was going on now. Surely— Okay, nope. She had nothing. What was going on?

Kara looked over at the group who, she suddenly noticed, all had cameras out. She wrapped her arms around herself, nervous.

“Kara Danvers.” Lena started. Kara’s throat felt too close to closing in on itself to reply. “It has been the absolute greatest honour of my life to have you as my girlfriend, my best friend, and the biggest support I’ll ever have.”

The hero looked straight into Lena’s eyes, blue filling with tears as she noticed the small, black box in Lena’s shaking hands.

“I don’t need to know what home feels like anymore. Any place with four walls, and a roof, and you feel like a home to me. You, Kara, are my home. Our love hasn’t always been the smoothest path, and I know that we’ve both made mistakes.” Lena continued, apprehensively but steadily walking closer.

“I don’t know what lengths I’d do to get you safely back into my arms. I don’t know what I’d do should anything happen to you, my love, but the one thing I do know is how very much I love you.” Lena murmured as she finally reached Kara, taking Kara’s hand and bending down on one knee.

“I want to make you the happiest you’ll ever be, but if you say yes….well, I know that I have a chance to try again, for the rest of our lives.” Lena blinked back tears quickly. “So I’m asking you, Kara Danvers… Will you marry me?”

“Our love story has always led to me saying yes.” Kara whispered as she tugged Lena up by the shirt roughly, kissing her fiance clumsily.

Lena felt relief flood her entire body as her lips thrummed against Kara’s, sighing against her love’s mouth. “I love you,” Lena mumbled against Kara’s neck as she pulled away to hug the blonde hero tightly.

“Give me my ring.” Kara answered, smiling as she nuzzled Lena’s neck.

“You’re so bossy already.” Lena replied with a laugh, sliding the engagement ring home. She also brought out a bracelet. “For your culture, and for ours.” she explained. “Alura filled me in.” She shrugged slightly.

“How are you possibly able to be this perfect?” Kara marveled, touching the ring and the bracelet with a wide-eyed grin. “Don’t you like, explode from it?”

“I can’t say that I do, no.” She answered with a laugh. “Now, I think there are people who want to see your new jewelry.” Instead of pulling Kara away, or moving herself, Lena merely went to sit in Kara’s lap on the trunk of the truck.

Kara wrapped her arms tight around her fiance.

Maggie and Alex managed to push everyone (gently) out of the way first. “Congratulations Little Danvers, Little Luthor.” Maggie stated, grinning widely as she hugged the both of them in a clumsy squeeze.

“You guys were amazing. Alex, I want a copy of your song. Actually, can I get copies of every song?” Kara pleaded, turning her best puppy eyes on Lena.

“Whatever you want, darling.” Lena promised, threading their hands together.

“You’re going to be insufferable as a married couple.” Alex bemoaned dramatically before squeezing Kara’s arm. “I’m so happy for you, Kara. Really.”

Kara grinned, blowing them a kiss as they moved to let others congratulate the newly engaged couple. Next that came to say something was the rest of the SuperFriends: Winn, Nia, Lucy and Sam.

“YOU’RE GONNA GET MARRIED!” Lucy and Nia squealed at the same time, making Lena flinch into Kara’s sturdy arms. Kara dropped a kiss to Lena’s head.

“Yes,” Kara said dreamily. “I suppose I am.”

“Only suppose? Darling, if you think I’m letting you get out of this now….” Lena peeked upwards.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Goober. I would never leave you.” A kiss placed onto Lena’s forehead.

Sam merely smiled serenely, humming as she waited for the couple to get over themselves enough for her to wish her congratulations. “Guys.” She cleared her throat. “I know you just got engaged, but uhhh…… No.” Sam complained.

Kara laughed as she pulled away, despite Lena making a whining sound. “No, come back.” She complained.

“Oh, okay, baby.” Kara pretended not to notice how Lena practically preened at the nickname. “C'mere, I’m all cold.” she tugged Lena in closer to her chest where the CEO happily snuggled in.

Alura made her way with J’onn and Eliza over to the happy couple next as they were cuddling all the closer, lost in each other. It took all three parents clearing their throats before Lena finally pulled away with a reluctant pout.

Eliza immediately went in to hug Lena, while Alura embraced Kara. J’onn’s hand touched each woman’s head. “I’m so proud to have you as part of the family, Lena.” Eliza murmured, aware how emotionally charged the words would come across to the Luthor. “You’re perfect for Kara. I hope you never doubt that.”

Lena flushed red. “Thanks Eliza.” She whispered, hugging back. “I promise to make her happy as long as she lets me.” she vowed.

“Daughter, I am so happy for you.” Alura murmured in Kryptonian, squeezing Kara’s hand. “I am glad to be here for this moment. I only wish Jor-El could have been.” She wistfully added.

“He and Aunt Astra are here, Mum. They may be with Rao now, but they remain with us always.” Kara responded, biting her lip as she nuzzled Lena’s shoulder absentmindedly. Lena responded by placing a hand on the small of Kara’s back and beginning to rub, almost as if by instinct and they weren’t even aware they had done anything. Alura and Eliza shared a glance, grinning at one another.

Their girls had found love.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i wanted to say thanks for all the recent love on my fics. it's making me feel really special so i had to take a second and talk about how awesome you guys are <3
> 
> 2\. will i ever stop with all the freaking softness?
> 
> not until supercorp is canonically letting lena undress kara
> 
> soz not soz :'))))
> 
> 3\. also there might be a part two if i get inspired and learn how to write fencing....live in fear for that


End file.
